


Con las alas rotas

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Con las alas rotas

Las sensaciones son esas cosas estúpidas que abotargan de vez en cuando nuestro sistema nervioso...Pero... ¿Qué son los sentimientos? ¿Qué demonios sentía ella cada noche, cada día...? ¿Qué sentía al ver que todos los días eran calcos perfectos de los otros? Simplemente añoranza y el sabor pegajoso y endiablado de la impotencia...porque los sentimientos, por mucho que se quiera, no se pueden cambiar... Ella quería a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas...El mismo hombre que era capaz de deshacerla con frases huidizas y miradas vacías...  
El hombre por el que había abandonado absolutamente todo, incluyendo lo que más  
apreciaba... La mayoría de las veces aguantaba sus desplantes idotas, toleraba sus abandonos y sus contestaciones heladas... Sabía que él la quería... Pero era una persona instintiva, visceral... Muchas veces inconsciente de cómo su onda expansiva podía derrumbar el corazón de la mujer que le amaba... 

Dormía entre sus brazos cada noche, notando su ritmo cardiaco bajo sus mejillas.  
Siempre había sido así, ella nunca le había fallado. Ahora estaban los dos solos, viajando contracorriente, huyendo del mundo para salvar al mismo...  
Llevaban seis meses siendo dos desconocidos, sepultados bajo nombres que no eran los suyos porque los suyos habían muerto. Y sí, la mayoría de las veces ella se conformaba con sus besos perezosos, con sus caricias eternas y con sus miradas sanadoras y perfectas... Pero hoy el cielo estaba demasiado entoldado y las borrascas lejanas amenazaban con sepultar la tierra y el alma de los mortales.

Había amanecido sin él en el pequeño apartamento situado en un pueblo perdido en un estado más pedido aún. Era algo que habituaba a hacer normalmente: irse sin devolver explicaciones... Dejarla al margen...Pensar que era sólo su lucha, sólo su riesgo... Pensar que sólo él perdía y ella estaba allí simplemente para consolarle...

‘Simplemente no puedo.. Esto es más grande que nosotros...’ 

‘Pero somos nosotros enfrentándonos a esto...Tú y yo... Mulder... Eso es por lo que estoy luchando; Por ti y por mi...’

Matador, horrible, desquiciante. Cada vez que notaba su ausencia al otro lado de la cama, no podía evitar que esa imagen le recorriera la espalda, ahogándola, sintiendo el mismo escalofrío sordo y cercano que notó aquel día en una celda gélida... Ella le pidió que luchara por ellos, se arrodilló recordándole que era también su lucha, que ella también había perdido todo lo que tenía... Quizá, esa fue la primera vez que Dana Scully le había suplicado a su compañero...Quizá fuera la primera vez que simplemente le había pedido  
algo... Quedándose con el alma desnuda a sus pies, casi llorando con las alas rotas frente a sus ojos... ¿Qué obtuvo por respuesta? Una negación, una mirada pegada al suelo... Una imagen perdida y demasiado dolorosa que quería hacerla llorar cada vez más a menudo... Yo le quiero a él, pero él quiere más a su verdad... Eso era lo que no quería creerse, eso era lo que él constataba cuando no pensaba en que ella ante todo era un ser humano... Y entonces un acto reflejo  
totalmente impropio de ella movió, sin querer cada uno de sus músculos. Se limpió las lágrimas, saltó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Las cortinas  
estaban abiertas y la luz ni siquiera hacía acto de presencia en aquel amanecer nublado y gris. Buscó una maleta en el armario y metió algunas cosas sin ni siquiera percibir que al otro lado de la habitación, apoyado en el marco de la  
puerta un espectador mudo, decepcionado, pero resignado a perderla presenciaba la escena. 

Fox Mulder era consciente de que no se la merecía... Siempre había temido que llegara el momento en el que ella no soportara más... La amaba...Como a nadie más en este mundo... Soñaba, por supuesto que soñaba con darle la felicidad que ella ansiaba... Soñaba, soñaba con poder dejar atrás a sus demonios, buscar a su  
hijo, verle crecer... Pero algo se interponía dentro... SU OBSESIÓN... Su compromiso tácito con el mundo... Su culpabilidad... Su lucha, su verdad... su jodida y destructiva verdad... No pudo salvar a su hermana, pero iba a salvar a seis mil millones de personas... ¿Para qué? ¿Para redimirse? ¿Para vengarse? No lo sabía... Quizá simplemente fuera adicto a sus corazonadas... Corazonadas envueltas en una espiral eterna que siempre acababan haciéndole daño a ella...  
Puede que esa fuese la razón por la que ni siquiera intentara impedir que se fuera... Seguía allí, mirándola mientras ella todavía no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo... ¿Para qué iba a servir atraparla a su lado? Sólo para matarla un poco más... ¡Dios, cómo la quería! ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser diferente! Iba a perderla, a perder lo que más necesitaba a su lado en este planeta... Iba a morirse porque ella no estaría junto a él para darle fuerza y aliento... Pero eso no era justo... Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo injusto con ella... Arrugando a batacazos de pena y tristeza las alas de su ángel sagrado...  
Quitándola todo, amándola y destruyéndola a la vez...

Al darse la vuelta, ella vio sus ojos heridos en la penumbra. No supo qué decir, pero las palabras sobraban y la maleta en su mano izquierda delataba sus intenciones con una claridad meridiana. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si él no  
hubiera aparecido. La intensidad entre sus ojos fue abrumadora. Dana acabó bajando la mirada. Sólo necesitaba tres palabras...Y se quedaría... Deseó que las dijera... Pero suplicó al cielo rasgado por la lluvia que nos las pronunciara... 

“Siempre supe que te alejarías de mi...” Justo cuando había salido por la puerta, pasando a su lado y rozándole levemente, los susurros diáfanos de él treparon el aire. 

Ella miró atrás, sólo un segundo... Él seguía sin moverse, de espaldas a ella.  
Ella continuaba estática, queriendo hablar sin conseguirlo... Diciéndolo todo con sus ojos azules y enormes... Luego se dio la vuelta y avanzó con paso decidido hasta la entrada... Nadie la siguió y quiso morirse.

El ruido de la puerta se expandió en el aire del apartamento. Mulder hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no salir detrás. No esta vez, no hoy... Tenía derecho a ser feliz. Se agachó y su frente comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos contra la pared. Lloró, pero no podía salir a buscarla, no como lo hizo aquella tarde de verano en aquel pasillo.

Llegó un momento en el que no pudo más. La estaba perdiendo y ni el orgullo, ni la verdad ni su amor por ella eran lo suficientemente fuertes para conseguir que eso sucediera. 

Se levantó del suelo con un espasmo eléctrico e incontenible. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo como había hecho un millón de veces antes. 

 

La vislumbró a lo lejos, perdida en la calle desierta, amamantada por las gotas de lluvia, corriendo y llorando como el agua del cielo. 

“Dana...” Gritó, pero ella no miró atrás. Mulder no podía dejar de correr, de ansiar alcanzarla para pedirle que no le dejara solo. “Scully, por  
favor...Espera...” Con un esfuerzo súbito de sus piernas, logró llegar a tocarla, a tomar su brazo. Ella seguía distante, ausente, mirando a la espesura de la lluvia, dándole la espalda a él.

“Por favor... No quiero que te vayas sin ni siquiera intentar...” Entonces, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, encarándole. Con lágrimas gigantes en la cara que se unían a los goterones que se precipitaban desde arriba.

“¿Sin ni siquiera intentar el qué? ¿Que me quede? ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para continuar haciéndome daño? ¿Sabes todo lo que he perdido por ti?”  
Mulder estaba empapado, mirando con ojos indescriptibles las facciones de ella.  
“ Lo he perdido todo, absolutamente todo... A mi familia, a mi vida... A mi hijo, Mulder, a mi hijo... He abandonado a mi hijo por ti y tú no quieres darte cuenta de que por muy fuerte que parezca, a veces no lo soy, a veces a parte de quererte yo también te necesito...” ¡Cómo lloraba! Gritaba queriéndole pegar en el pecho, diciendo palabras que no creía poder decir, culpándole de todo,  
matándole... Desahogando para poder sentirse viva. 

“Scully, lo sé... Lo sé y por eso iba a dejarte marchar, pero no puedo...” Se abrazó a ella sin remedio, dejándose caer al suelo hasta casi ponerse de rodillas. “Y nunca te he perdido perdón...Pero si tú no me ayudas, nunca podré  
vencerlos y llegar a ser feliz contigo y con William...” Ella se escurrió en los brazos de él, hasta el suelo y ambos quedaron arrodillados en el cemento mojado.  
“Perdóname... Por favor, perdóname...” Scully le besó en la frente y en los labios... En los párpados cerrados por las lágrimas y en la boca cubierta de  
lluvia... Y simplemente se dio cuenta de que no podía irse, de que le quería demasiado... No podía irse porque tenía esperanzas de que un día las cosas cambiaran y juntos pudieran ser felices. Y así, continuaron un rato bajo la lluvia...Pidiéndose perdón, volviendo a nacer...Arreglando sus alas para poder echar a volar juntos algún día.


End file.
